


pagsibol

by myaasam (moonpower)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, UP Fair (kind of)
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpower/pseuds/myaasam
Summary: Mahigit apat na oras na silang nakatayo. Madilim na ang gabi matapos ang paglubog ng araw tatlong oras na ang nakalilipas. Tanging ang mga ilaw sa entablado at mga poste na lang ang nagbibigay liwanag, kasabay ng mga kumikinang na bituin sa langit.Ang lamig na dulot ng hangin ng Pebrero ay hindi madama sa dami ng taong nagsisiksikan sa harap ng entablado. Ang taong-taong selebrasyon ng kanilang unibersidad ay naging tulay muli upang magtipon ang maraming tao sa isang gabing puno ng musika.Maingay. Mainit. Maliwanag.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	pagsibol

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA finally wrote something for the anime i love for 4 yrs now T__T 'di pa ako nakakaattend ng UP fair so based lang din yung depiction ko ng up fair with other ppl's stories abt it saka mga fics abt it 
> 
> the band mentioned here is [munimuni!!](https://open.spotify.com/artist/4eKq7eArL96wSQjaaMg9Ic?si=bCszSvkST76eiSFDm-a7zg) fic title + italicized lyrics is from their song [pagsibol](https://open.spotify.com/track/5rvGf0fdwSep46U9umMV3F?si=YFKJfYHGR4-l4Gvhs-6rXQ) ^__^ i strongly suggest giving it a listen and the band's whole discography <3

Mahigit apat na oras na silang nakatayo. Madilim na ang gabi matapos ang paglubog ng araw tatlong oras na ang nakalilipas. Tanging ang mga ilaw sa entablado at mga poste na lang ang nagbibigay liwanag, kasabay ng mga kumikinang na bituin sa langit.

Ang lamig na dulot ng hangin ng Pebrero ay hindi madama sa dami ng taong nagsisiksikan sa harap ng entablado. Ang taong-taong selebrasyon ng kanilang unibersidad ay naging tulay muli upang magtipon ang maraming tao sa isang gabing puno ng musika.

Maingay. Mainit. Maliwanag.

Inilabas ni Kiyoomi ang panyo niya mula sa kanyang bulsa upang punasan ang patuloy na namumuong pawis sa kanyang noo. Mabuti na lang at nakahanda siya, dala-dala ang limang panyo at dalawang pamalit na damit sa kanyang bag.

Ngumiwi siya nang biglang lumakas ang sigawan matapos magpaalam ang bandang kasalukuyang nasa entablado.

"'Di ka pa ba nangangalay? Punta ka na do'n kila Hinata kung nangangalay ka na."

Kinuha ni Atsumu ang hawak niyang panyo at pinagpatuloy ang pagpupunas sa kanyang pawisang leeg.

"Hintayin na kita. Favorite band mo na sunod diba?" Kinuha niya ang panyo at pinasok sa bag niya, hiwalay sa dalawa pang natitirang malinis sa loob.

"Sus akala mo 'di niya rin favorite 'yon. Naririnig kaya kitang nagpapatugtog ng mga kanta nila tuwing gabi." Ngumisi sa kanya si Atsumu.

Bago pa man siya makasagot, malakas na nagsigawan ang madla nang magsimulang umakyat sa entablado ang susunod na banda. Agad na napalingon si Atsumu sa harap at siya ring sumigaw sa pagkasabik.

Bumati ang banda habang nag-aayos ng kanilang mga instrumento. Hindi mawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Atsumu.

"Shet, ano kayang uunahin nila? Sana tugtugin nila 'yung _Tanikala_. Diba hindi natin naabutan 'yon nung nanood tayo ng gig nila last year?" Nasasabik na sabi ni Atsumu.

"Oo, tapos na pagkarating natin."

Bumalik ang atensyon ni Atsumu sa banda nang nag-anunsyo ito na magsisimula na sila. Napuno ng sigawan ang paligid nang marinig tunog ng flute mula sa naglalakihang mga speaker.

Isa ito sa mga paboritong kanta ni Atsumu galing sa banda. Maging si Kiyoomi ay 'di napigilang maging paborito ito at patugtugin paulit-ulit ng isang linggo matapos itong iparinig ni Atsumu sa kanya.

Matapos ang kanta ay sumunod pa rito ang iba pang mga kanta ng banda. _Bukang-liwayway, Oras_ , hanggang sa marahang kanta ng bandang _Tahanan_.

Hindi mapawi ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Atsumu habang siya'y sumasabay sa pagkanta ng banda. Ang bawat liriko ay kabisado pati na ang mga tunog mula sa flute o gitara. Maging si Kiyoomi ay hindi napigilan ang pagsabay sa kanta kahit na mali ang ibang mga salitang kanyang binibigkas.

Sa ikalimang kanta ng banda, lumutang ang tunog mula sa gitara bilang panimula ng kanta. Mula sa lahat ng kanta ng banda, ito ang kantang pinakahinihintay ni Kiyoomi. Kahit na alam niyang maliit ang pag-asang tugtugin nila ito dahil hindi ito isa sa mga sikat nilang kanta, umasa siyang tutugtugin nila ito ngayong gabi.

Dahil sa lahat ng narinig na kanta ni Kiyoomi sa buhay niya, ito. Ito ang kantang inaalay niya para sa taong ngayo'y nasa tabi niya.

Ito ang kanta niya para kay Atsumu.

_Umuusbong ang sisidlan_

_Mula sa lupang diniligan_

_Ng bawat patak ng luha ng mga mata_

_O ano ang bunga_

Humigpit ang pagkakahawak niya sa kamay ng binata kaya naman ay napalingon ito sa kanya.

"Hmm?" Ang mga mata ni Atsumu ay nagtatanong.

Ngumiti lamang si Kiyoomi at inangat ang magkaugnay nilang mga kamay. Isa-isa siyang nag-iwan ng mga magagaang halik sa bawat buko ng daliri ni Atsumu.

Nanatili ang kanyang mga mata kay Atsumu habang sinabayan niya ang banda sa susunod na berso ng kanta. Bawat liriko ay tama, bawat salita ay nanggagaling mula sa kanyang puso.

_Paglalakbay tungo sa'yo_

_Ang tanging hangad ko_

_Sa bawat pagsikat ng araw sa buhay ko_

_O paano_

"Huy, anong meron? Ba't ka nagpapakilig?" Natatawang tanong ni Atsumu. Kung kanina ay ang dahilan ng pagpula ng kanyang pisngi ay dahil sa init ng paligid, ngayon ay iba na ang nagdudulot ng pagpula nito.

"Wala. Masama bang sumabay sa kanta?" Pa-inosenteng tanong ni Kiyoomi.

Bakas sa mukha ni Atsumu ang hindi pagkagat sa sinabi nito ngunit tinawanan lang ulit siya nito at binalik ang atensyon sa banda.

Magkahawak-kamay silang umindayog ayon sa marahang ritmo ng kanta. Ang mga mata ni Kiyoomi ay nasa banda ngunit ang buong atensyon niya ay nasa marahang pagguhit ni Atsumu ng mga hugis gamit ang hinlalaki nito sa kanyang kamay.

Nilagay ni Atsumu ang kanyang baba sa balikat ni Kiyoomi at nag-iwan ng magaang halik dito. Binitawan nito ang kanyang kamay upang ipulupot ang kanyang mga braso sa bewang ni Kiyoomi.

Sinandal ni Kiyoomi ang kanyang ulo kay Atsumu at yumakap sa mga brasong kumukulong sa kanya sa isang yakap mula sa likod.

_Ituro sa 'kin ang daan_

_Patungo sa pag-irog_

Hinawakan ni Kiyoomi ang mga braso ni Atsumu upang luwagan ito nang kaunti hanggang sa makaikot siya. Bumungad sa kanya ang mukha ni Atsumu; namumula, pawisan, at napakaganda sa ilalim ng mga ilaw at bituing nagbibigay liwanag sa kadiliman ng gabi.

Ang mukhang araw-araw niyang inaabangan, ninanais na makita sa pagsikat ng araw hanggang sa paglubog nito. Maging sa pagbati ng buwan at ng mga kasamang bituin nito.

Ang taong gusto niyang makasama ngayon, bukas, at sa bawat araw na ibibigay sa kanya ng Diyos.

"Mahal kita."

Hindi ito ang unang beses na kanyang sinabi ang mga salitang iyon. Hindi rin ikalawa o ikatlo.

Ngunit ito ang unang beses kung saan naramdaman niya na hindi sapat ang mga salitang 'yon upang ipahayag ang kanyang nadarama.

Mahal na mahal kita. Higit pa sa kayang ipahayag ng mga salitang 'yan.

Pero hindi niya na kinakailangan pang humanap ng mga salitang maglalarawan ng kalaliman ng kanyang nadarama para sa lalaking nasa harap niya.

Dahil isang ngiti lang ni Atsumu, alam niya na. Alam niya nang alam na nito ang mga emosyong kailanman ay hindi mailalarawan ng kahit anong salita. Dahil sa mga kilos pa lang ni Kiyoomi, ramdam niya na. Ramdam niya na ang pagmamahal na umaagos mula rito. Para sa kanya.

At naiintindihan ito ni Kiyoomi. Naiintindihan niya ito sa oras na manggaling ang mga salitang ito mula sa mga labi ni Atsumu:

"Mahal kita."

Maingay. Mainit. Maliwanag.

Maingay ang pusong nagwawala sa loob ng kanyang dibdib.

Mainit sa pakiramdam ang mga brasong yumayakap sa kanyang bewang.

Maliwanag ang lahat sa ilalim ng mga matang nagbibigay liwanag sa kanyang buhay.

_Ang pagsibol ng buhay ay paglalakbay_

_hawak ang iyong kamay_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
